


A Little Thing Called Free Will

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: procrastinate.</p><p>Castiel likes to take his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thing Called Free Will

Dean likes to tell him that he procrastinates, but Castiel gives him the same easy smile and answer that he always does.  “I just like to do things in my own time, Dean.  Now that it is my own.  For countless millennia I followed orders and my entire existence was regulated.  Taking my time now, enjoying life simply as it comes, reminds me that I am my own person and my decisions are my own.  That I have a little something called free will.  A good friend taught me that.”  Dean scoffs, but smiles and calls him a smartass and reminds him that it is his turn to do the dishes. 


End file.
